Nous étions jeunes
by Cenoura
Summary: Et si on recommençait ? Si Hermione n'était pas à Gryffondor ? Si elle était une Sang-Pur ? 1996, Poudlard, 6ème année. L'année où Voldemort devient plus puissant et où Dumbledore est condamné. L'année avant la Bataille Finale et où les choix doivent être faits.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis nouvelle sur le site et je vous présente ma première fanfiction. Je suis assez stressée de le faire mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'écrivais beaucoup il y a quelques temps mais j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai eu envie de m'y remettre, j'ai retrouvé celle-ci dans mes dossiers et après quelques retouches la voici ! J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que je vous posterai au fur et à mesure si bien sûr cette histoire vous plait !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **P.S. : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

Octobre 1985

Le manoir des Parkinson était entièrement allumé. Malgré la pluie, les invités se pressaient sur le perron de la demeure. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Rose Parkinson accueillait chaque personne avec un grand sourire et avec la grâce que son éducation lui donnait. Son mari, Cassius, les invitait à prendre place dans la salle de réception, où l'elfe de maison familial apportait à boire. Leur fille, Pansy, attendait avec impatience que les autres enfants arrivent. C'était la première fois que ses parents organisaient une soirée où il y aurait des enfants. Étant fille unique elle n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer les enfants de son âge et elle attendait beaucoup de cette soirée. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter de se calmer et d'attendre sagement les invités afin de les accueillir avec elle. Elle avait obtempéré et s'appliquait à saluer chaque nouvelle personne avec un sourire qui faisait les fondre. Avec son nœud dans les cheveux et sa robe bleu pâle, elle ressemblait à un petit ange, ses yeux de couleur foncée étaient rieurs mais scrutaient chaque nouvelle tête en essayant d'apercevoir quelqu'un de son âge.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un autre manoir qui se dressait au centre d'un grand parc, une famille se préparait à rejoindre la maison des Parkinson. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux familles ne s'étaient pas rencontrées. À vrai dire les filles des deux familles ne se connaissaient pas, ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait au moins cinq ans que la famille Parkinson et la famille Granger ne s'étaient pas revues. Les deux mères de famille correspondaient assez régulièrement mais la situation d'après-guerre avait fait que les relations entre familles de sorciers s'étaient plus ou moins dégradées. Chacune essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, tout en faisant face aux différentes accusations portées après la disparition de Voldemort. Bien que les Granger n'aient jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, le chef de famille avait décidé de rester à l'écart des autres familles et ainsi des rumeurs. Protéger sa femme et puis sa fille était une priorité pour lui.

À l'étage, dans la salle de bain, Cassandre Granger coiffait délicatement Hermione, sa petite fille. Celle-ci adorait quand sa mère s'occupait d'elle et aimait partager des moments entre filles.

\- Dis maman, on est obligé d'y aller ? Demanda timidement la petite fille en levant ses yeux chocolats vers sa mère.

\- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était invité. Tu sais bien qu'on ne refuse pas une invitation, nous connaissons bien les Parkinson en plus, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Durant les jours qui suivirent l'invitation, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de demander s'ils devaient vraiment se rendre à cette réception. Et à chaque fois, sa mère lui avait répété avec la même douceur qu'une invitation ne se refusait pas, surtout venant des Parkison qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer auparavant.

\- Oui, mais je ne connais personne là-bas, argumenta la petite Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu feras connaissance.

\- Mais...

\- Hermione, nous allons à cette réception, un point c'est tout, lança son père d'une voix forte.

Henri Granger apparut dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain. C'était un homme grand et imposant qui effrayait Hermione de temps en temps, surtout quand il prenait cette voix forte.

La petite fille ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre la main que lui tendait sa mère. Cette dernière lança un regard courroucé à son mari. Il était beaucoup trop sévère avec Hermione selon elle et elle craignait qu'à force Hermione se renferme sur elle.

Une fois dans le salon, les trois Granger transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin des Parkinson en quelques secondes. La pluie s'abattit rapidement sur eux mais d'un geste bref Henri fit apparaître un parapluie et d'un pas rapide ils se dirigèrent vers le perron. Hermione jeta un regard au manoir qui se dressait devant eux et se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait assez à celui dans lequel elle habitait.

\- Cassandre, Henri, je suis ravie de vous recevoir ! s'exclama Rose avec un grand sourire en les invitant à entrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous Rose, répondit Henri.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi son père prenait ce ton pompeux avec cette dame, mais ne dit rien. Sa mère prit Rose dans ses bras afin de la saluer.

\- Rose, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, voici ma fille, Hermione.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, récita Hermione comme sa mère lui avait appris.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Tu as quel âge ? demanda Rose en s'abaissant à son niveau.

\- J'ai cinq ans.

\- Alors tu vas t'entendre avec ma fille Pansy, elle a cinq ans aussi. Suivez-nous.

Rose les précéda dans le manoir et les emmena dans la salle de réception où Cassius les attendait. Celui-ci les salua chaleureusement, comme s'il les avait vu la semaine dernière. La petite Hermione ne comprenait pas tout, elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette famille pourtant ses parents se comportait comme s'ils les connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle salua à son tour Cassius, comme elle l'avait appris et commença à se sentir un peu seule parmi ces adultes. Puis Pansy fit son apparition, timidement elle s'avança vers les Granger.

\- Pansy, voici Monsieur et Madame Granger ainsi que leur fille Hermione, expliqua Rose Parkinson.

\- Bonjour monsieur et madame Granger, dit Pansy sur un ton poli.

Hermione eut envie de pouffer, on aurait dit qu'elle récitait une leçon. Mais elle se rappela que sa mère lui avait fait apprendre tout un tas de phrases à dire dans ces circonstances. Même si Hermione n'avait que cinq ans elle devait savoir comment se comporter lors des sorties officielles.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda la petite fille à Hermione. Je vais te présenter d'autres enfants !

Hermione fit un pas en avant puis se tourna vers son père.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ma puce !

La petite fille fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce surnom affectueux. Jamais son père ne l'avait appelé ainsi et n'avait été chaleureux avec elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car Pansy lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de couloirs. Hermione serra ses doigts autour de la main de Pansy car elle savait que si elle la lâchait Hermione serait perdue dans ce manoir. Il avait beau être semblable au sien de l'extérieur, de l'intérieur il était complètement différent.

\- Hé les garçons ! Voici Hermione ! Hermione je te présente Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini ! s'exclama Pansy en entrant dans une pièce.

C'était un énième salon que possédait le manoir. Deux garçons, un blond et un métisse, étaient installés dans deux des nombreux fauteuils dispersés dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit timidement Hermione en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Elle observa les deux garçons qui étaient en train de la juger du regard.

\- Bonjour, dit finalement le blond en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu me tends la main ? Demanda Hermione en rigolant.

Elle pensa qu'une fois avec des enfants les conventions des adultes ne s'appliquaient pas mais la main de Drago se figea et il releva le menton.

\- Mon père m'a bien éduqué moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? T'es méchant !

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça Drago, dit Pansy en défendant sa nouvelle amie.

\- Surtout que j'allais serrer ta main !

\- C'est vrai ? se radoucit le blond.

Hermione hocha la tête et serra finalement la main de Drago avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Dis Pansy, ta maison est grande ! Dit Blaise en regardant autour de lui.

\- La mienne est plus grande, lâcha Drago.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ce Drago n'était pas sympa du tout, elle le trouvait bien prétentieux.

\- Mon papa, il dit que c'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas une grande maison que c'est pas bien ! s'exclama Pansy en croisant les bras.

\- Ben le mien il dit que si t'es riche tu dois avoir une grande maison ! La contra Drago en se levant et se mettant devant elle.

Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête mais Pansy ne se laissa pas faire. Elle aussi commençait à trouver Drago prétentieux et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il se dressait devant elle.

\- Et ben on s'en fout de ce que ton papa dit, ici tu es chez moi alors tu dois être gentil ! Sinon tu ne seras plus invité !

\- Et toi Blaise, il dit quoi ton papa ? Demanda Hermione au métisse qui regardait l'échange.

Les deux étaient restés assis pendant que Pansy et Drago se toisaient du regard.  
\- Moi, j'ai pas de papa...dit doucement le garçon.

Drago et Pansy se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche.

\- T'as pas de papa ? S'exclama Pansy. Mais comment ça se fait ?

Blaise haussa les épaules. Drago le regarda sans sourciller. Il resta une minute sans rien dire, puis se rassit à côté de lui tandis que Pansy s'asseyait en face. Les deux semblaient avoir oublié leur dispute passagère. Hermione ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et les quatre nouveaux amis recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Dis maman, je pourrais retourner chez Pansy la semaine prochaine ? Elle m'a invitée, et il y aura aussi Drago et Blaise ! demanda Hermione au moment de partir.

Cassandre Granger sourit tendrement en voyant sa fille si excitée.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras les revoir.

\- Super !

Hermione était ravie de cette soirée et remercia silencieusement ses parents de l'avoir obligée à s'y rendre, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu rencontrer Pansy et Blaise. Elles les trouvaient très gentils. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Drago parce qu'il était resté assez froid pendant le reste de la soirée et qu'il semblait s'emporter rapidement mais elle pensait qu'en le connaissant un peu mieux elle changerait d'avis.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois la famille Parkinson, Hermione prit la main de sa mère et la famille Granger transplana dans leur salon. Hermione se précipita à l'étage pour se coucher et ainsi arriver plus rapidement à la semaine suivante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**  
 **Voici le second chapitre ! Je remercie hermione79, Maxine3482 et Sesu13 pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et/ou coquilles!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Septembre 1996

Hermione Granger s'étira longuement. Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et déjà la clarté lui faisait refermer les paupières. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié de fermer ses rideaux la veille au soir. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Elle aurait préféré rester au chaud, sous sa couette bien moelleuse. Oh oui, l'idée paraissait très attrayante.

Avec un grognement la jeune fille se tourna de l'autre côté de son lit puis ouvrit les paupières d'un seul coup. Avec un geste vif, elle rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se redressa. Certaines obligations l'obligeaient à se lever aux aurores et en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, la jeune fille se rappela immédiatement la raison qui expliquait ce réveil matinal. La rentrée. Ses valises aux armoiries familiales l'attendaient bien sagement près de son bureau. Sa sixième année à Poudlard débutait aujourd'hui et elle devait être à onze heures précises sur la voie 9 ¾ afin de monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

Dès qu'elle posa les pieds sur son tapis, un petit bruit résonna près de la porte.

\- Bonjour miss Hermione, Rylia vous a préparé votre petit-déjeuner et va descendre vos valises.

Hermione ne répondit pas, encore trop embrumée et pas assez réveillée. Elle fit un signe de main à son elfe de maison et il s'éclipsa en emportant les valises. D'un geste énergique elle se leva, s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui faisait face à son lit et regarda le jardin qui s'étendait autour du manoir familial. Comme tous les jours depuis le début du mois de juillet une pluie fine tombait et le ciel était gris et bas. Ce temps déprimant collait parfaitement avec les événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés pendant l'été. Voldemort était revenu, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et semblait de plus en plus fort. Les Mangemorts avaient orchestrés plusieurs attaques à la fois dans le monde moldu et le monde magique, si bien que tout le Ministère était en émoi. Personne n'avait vu Voldemort à part Harry Potter, que personne n'avait cru lors de ses déclarations, juste avant l'été. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour toujours se trouver au centre de tous les évènements et toujours s'en sortir. Elle soupira, sa famille et elle-même sentait les menaces planer au-dessus de leur tête, comme toutes les familles de sorciers qui n'avaient pas officiellement prêté allégeance à Voldemort. La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et descendit le long escalier en marbre qui menait à l'étage inférieur.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit que Rylia avait déjà tout préparé, elle n'avait qu'à s'installer. Comme tous les matins. Comme il était encore très tôt elle se retrouvait seule pour déjeuner. Chose qui était plutôt inhabituelle car en général sa mère et son petit frère était avec elle. Son père n'assistait presque jamais au petit-déjeuner familial car il commençait le travail trop tôt. La jeune fille apprécia le silence et prit le temps de déguster son repas matinal.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures que le manoir commença à s'éveiller. Son frère, Drew, âgé de six ans venait d'ouvrir les yeux et déjà faisait entendre sa voix.

\- Mione, Mione ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu retournes à Poudlard ? S'écria-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Hé oui mon grand, c'est aujourd'hui.

\- Mais tu vas me manquer ! On pourra plus aller chercher les Niarvolus !

Hermione se retient de soupirer.

\- Drew, mon chou, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'existait pas les Niarvolus ! Et puis rappelles-toi, quand on a passé la soirée dans le jardin à les chercher, on en n'a pas trouvé !

Drew fronça les sourcils. Sa grande sœur devait avoir raison, peut-être que ces créatures n'existaient pas...Hermione le regarda réfléchir, il y a encore quelques temps, elle s'était demandé si son frère et cette fille de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood, n'avait pas de lien de parenté. Drew était persuadé que le monde autour d'eux était rempli de créatures étranges mais qu'on ne pouvait les apercevoir que lors d'interminables séances de recherche.

\- Et puis maman serait à nouveau en colère de voir que nous avons encore saccagé son jardin !

La jeune fille avait pris une voix sérieuse mais dès que son petit frère leva les yeux vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Bien que bizarre, cette soirée d'exploration avait été très marrante. Et la tête de leur mère quand elle avait découvert le jardin avait été extraordinaire, par contre celle de leur père l'avait été un peu moins...Il les avait sévèrement réprimandés en insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas sortir du manoir compte tenu des tensions qui régnaient dans le monde magique actuellement.

\- Aller, et si tu allais prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Je reste avec toi le temps que tu manges ! Proposa Hermione.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle restait avec lui, jusqu'à son départ. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Ouais !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Mère, dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en posant sa tasse de thé.

Rylia arriva et Drew commença à manger une fois que l'elfe de maison fit apparaître le nécessaire.

\- Tu es prête ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Ses valises étaient faites depuis deux jours et elle attendait avec impatience son retour à Poudlard. Impatience et appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, pas dans ce climat.

\- Tu sais si je vais voir Père avant de partir ?

\- Non, il est parti avant toi ce matin...

La brune ne dit rien et évita le regard de sa mère. Quelques jours auparavant ses parents s'étaient fortement disputés à propos de Drew. Son père ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore manifesté sa magie. Il ne trouvait pas cela normal. Lui-même avait utilisé ses pouvoirs à quatre ans pour la première fois, son propre père à cinq ans, son frère à trois ans et Hermione juste avant ses cinq ans. Pour lui, Drew était en retard ! Et cela semblait être inquiétant uniquement pour lui. Sa mère l'avait défendue, disant qu'il tenait peut-être d'elle, car elle-même avait développé sa magie à huit ans. Mais pour le père de famille, cette possibilité n'était pas envisageable. Évidemment, Hermione s'en était mêlée et avait défendu son petit frère. Malheureusement, Henri Granger avait mal pris le fait que sa fille le défie et avait préféré se murer dans le silence. Depuis, les trois Granger ne voyaient que très rarement Henri. Il partait tôt, rentrait tard, dînait dans son bureau et n'accordait aucun regard à ses enfants.

\- Il est encore en colère contre moi ? Demanda timidement Drew.

\- Mais non, il travaille beaucoup c'est tout...le rassura sa mère.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Sa mère était beaucoup trop passive. Drew avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne disait rien, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Drew recommença à manger, et Cassandre fit les gros yeux à sa fille. Le message était clair. Elle ne devait plus parler de cette dispute.

\- Bon Hermione, tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Ils étaient tous les trois sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Des aurors assuraient des rondes sur le quai afin de protéger au maximum les élèves.

\- Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas...

\- Et tu m'écriras hein ?! Ajouta Drew.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Une fois par semaine, je te détaillerai tout ce que j'ai fait !

Le petit garçon lui sourit et se colla contre elle.

\- Tu vas me manquer Mione...dit-il en reniflant.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer...mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'on se reverra vite et qu'il ne faut pas pleurer...

Hermione le serra fort, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne puis pris sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Prenez soin de vous ! lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. On se revoit à Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres pour faire bonne figure devant Drew.

La jeune fille monta dans le train en retenant ses larmes. Qui allait protéger Drew ? Et sa mère ? Durant les vacances Drew et elle s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Ils faisaient tous ensemble et elle savait que Drew allait avoir du mal à être consolé une fois au manoir. Elle soupira et se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur du train. Les élèves, surtout les premières années, poussaient des exclamations, heureux et surtout impatients d'arriver à Poudlard. Elle aussi avait eu la même réaction la première fois qu'elle était montée dans le train. Maintenant c'était fini. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que le monde sorcier ne vivait plus totalement en paix. Le mage noir était revenu et avec lui la peur. La peur de mourir, d'être torturé, d'être menacé.

Sa famille avait toujours refusé de faire partie des Mangemorts. Mais si aujourd'hui cela devait changer ? Chaque famille de Sang-Pur vivait dans la peur de se voir un jour poser l'ultimatum : rejoindre Voldemort ou mourir. Jusqu'où ses parents seraient prêts à aller pour les protéger elle et son frère ?

Une fois au fond du train, elle repéra rapidement ses amis de Serpentard. La chevelure blonde de Drago se distinguait des élèves et elle aperçut Pansy et Blaise assis à côté de lui. La brune s'arrêta afin d'analyser la situation. Faire comme si de rien était et aller s'installer avec eux, avec _Pansy_ ? Ou faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vu et rebrousser chemin ? La dernière proposition était particulièrement tentante, mais elle ne reculait pas devant une petite altercation. Altercation qui datait du début des vacances quand même. La famille Malefoy avait organisé une réception juste après les derniers jours d'école et juste avant que les sombres évènements de l'été ne se profilent et Hermione avait eu le malheur de danser avec Drago, c'était une simple petite danse qui ne signifiait rien mais Pansy ne l'avait pas vu de cet œil-là. Dès lors, Pansy avait catégoriquement évité tout contact avec Hermione bien que cette dernière lui ai fait parvenir plusieurs lettres tout au long de l'été.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione en arrivant devant les trois amis.

Pansy leva un sourcil et la dévisagea. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner son regard vers la vitre du train.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Blaise. Ça fait un bail !

La brune sourit et prit place à côté du métisse.

\- Oui, disons que les sorties ont étés interdites de mon côté...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tous comprenaient. Les meurtres perpétrés par les Mangemorts avaient forcé les familles à prendre certaines mesures de sécurité. Comme interdire toutes sorties hors du domaine familial.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en les observant.  
Blaise affichait un grand sourire, Pansy ne prenait pas la peine de la regarder et Drago avait le visage fermé.

\- Autant qu'on peut se le permettre...

Elle le remercia silencieusement de ne pas mentionner Pansy et son silence éloquent. En temps normal les deux filles se seraient jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Enfin, Drago ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe…

\- Je te signale, Blaise, que moi j'ai des responsabilités, répliqua du tac au tac le blond.

Sa voix tranchante fit disparaître le sourire de Blaise. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Drago que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement la brune.

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, son visage n'affichait toujours aucune expression mais Hermione savait que quelque chose se passait et qu'à l'intérieur il devait bouillir.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne peux pas en parler ? Quelle merveilleuse idée de revenir à Poudlard, ce vieux fou de directeur pourra nous protéger n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il hargneux.

Aucun des trois amis ne comprenait ses paroles.

\- Tu veux dire...qu' _Il_ t'a contacté ? Demanda soudainement Pansy en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard de la brune qui s'empressa de prendre la main de Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça...mais si c'était le cas, croyez-moi, vous serez bien content de ne pas être dans la confidence.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

\- Quoi ? Aboya Pansy envers l'élève qui venait les déranger.

\- Je...j'ai un parchemin à remettre à Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il avant de le donner aux concernés et de repartir presque en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une invitation à rejoindre le professeur Slughorn...maintenant...

\- Le professeur Slughorn ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

\- Apparemment.

\- J'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef cette année, lâcha Pansy en se redressant alors que Blaise et Hermione commençaient à se lever.

Hermione tourna la tête si vite vers elle qu'elle en eut mal au cou. Mais elle reprit vite une contenance.

\- Oh, c'est super pour toi...dit-elle d'une voix hypocrite.

\- Je pense que c'était normal, j'étais préfète l'année dernière, je suis Préfète-en-Chef cette année !

\- Drago aussi était préfet l'année dernière...

\- Oui, mais Dumbledore doit savoir qu'il a d'autres choses à faire...

Hermione ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce poste elle le voulait, elle avait travaillé dur pendant ses années d'étude mais il venait encore de lui échapper. Déjà lorsque Pansy lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été nommée préfète l'année dernière, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle pensait que Dumbledore avait ses raisons. Mais quelles raisons pouvait-il invoquer cette année pour la nommer Préfète-en-Chef ?

\- Et bien...je suis contente pour toi, dit finalement Hermione en lui souriant.

La brune eut un sourire satisfait et se rapprocha de Drago. Hermione lui sourit à son tour et suivit Blaise à l'extérieur du compartiment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre, qui à la base était prévu pour dimanche dernier...mais j'ai pris du retard et ne le voilà qu'aujourd'hui !**

 **On retrouve nos amis serpentard et on ajoute quelques nouveaux personnages :) Vous verrez également que j'essaie de suite la trame du livre et du film tout en ajoutant mes petits changements**  
 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci encore pour vos gentils messages :) :)**

 **Pour répondre aux personnes qui laissent des reviews mais qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **Jade : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Peut-être que l'on connaîtra les raisons de Dumbledore mais pas dans l'immédiat...^^**

 **A bientôt si tu lis la suite :)**

* * *

Blaise soupira de manière imperceptible. Il s'ennuyait ferme mais n'en montrait aucun signe. Qualité que sa mère lui avait inculquée. Ne montre jamais tes émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, répétait-elle. Ainsi, même si le métisse n'en pouvait plus de cette petite réunion improvisée qui s'éternisait, il faisait comme s'il appréciait de se retrouver là. Le professeur Slughorn les avait accueillis, Hermione et lui, à bras ouverts et les avait invités à s'asseoir. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés coincés entre Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor de septième année et Marcus Belby, un Serdaigle de septième année également. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de montrer un quelconque intérêt à ce que racontait le professeur mais il décida qu'il avait atteint le niveau le plus bas lorsque Harry Potter et Neville Londubat arrivèrent dans le compartiment du professeur. Intérieurement, il hurla. Extérieurement, il ne montra rien d'autre qu'un air indifférent. Il glissa un regard vers la brune à ses côtés. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle aussi aurait préféré être ailleurs mais contrairement à lui elle essayait de participer à la réunion. Cependant l'arrivée des deux dernières personnes ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

\- Mais quel plaisir de vous recevoir ! Messieurs Potter et Londubat ! s'exclama Slughorn. Installez-vous !

Le dénommé Neville ne semblait pas vraiment être à l'aise et serra la main de Slughorn avec une grimace sur le visage avant de prendre place à côté de Harry.

\- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà les personnes qui se trouvent ici ! Blaise Zabini, qui est également en sixième année...

Blaise les regarda sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et les deux garçons en face ne firent rien de leur côté si ce n'est lui adresser un regard noir provenant de Harry et un regard fuyant de Neville.

\- Hermione Granger…

La brunette leur adressa un simple sourire auquel les deux élèves répondirent.

\- Voici Cormac McLaggen. Il est aussi à Gryffondor, vous devez donc le connaître !

Au contraire de Blaise, Cormac leva une main en direction des deux garçons, qui répondirent à leur tour.

\- Marcus Belby, à Serdaigle, en septième année et enfin Ginny Weasley, qui vous connait sans aucun doute !

La rousse leur fit un large sourire auquel Potter et Londubat répondirent chaleureusement.

\- Je suis ravi de tous vous avoir ici, expliqua Slughorn une fois les présentations achevées. J'ai souhaité vous convier avant le début des cours afin de faire connaissance, je dois vous avouer que j'ai déjà entendu parler de chacun d'entre vous et en bien soyez-en assurés ! J'ai pour habitude d'organiser de petits dîner au long de l'année, je le faisais déjà à l'époque de vos parents, Mr Potter…oh votre chère mère…une excellente élève, la meilleure même ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, vous êtes la meilleure élève de votre génération évidemment !

Hermione regarda Blaise et faillit éclater de rire. La tête que le métisse affichait était mémorable. Elle savait que Blaise détestait cordialement Harry, ce n'était pas une question de sang, c'était juste physique. Il ne supportait pas le jeune homme à lunettes et entendre le professeur Slughorn vanter les mérites de sa mère devait l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle avait remarqué la petite veine sur son cou qui palpitait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, signe qu'il commençait à saturer.

\- Enfin bon, concentrons-nous sur le présent ! Nous étions en train de parler du cher oncle de Marcus, comment va-t-il ?

Marcus, sous la hâte de répondre au professeur, avala d'un coup son morceau de gâteau, offert par Slughorn lui-même, et devint tout rouge.

\- Anapneo ! Lança le professeur et Marcus reprit sa couleur initiale.

\- Merci professeur, bredouilla-t-il après quelques secondes.

Il expliqua à Slughorn qu'il n'avait pas vu son oncle depuis plusieurs mois et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas savoir comment il allait. Slughorn le dévisagea un instant puis reporta son attention sur Harry, Neville et Ginny.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits du Ministère jeunes gens ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Blaise tourna les yeux vers les trois amis. Il fallait évidemment que Slughorn parle de cet événement et braque encore les projecteurs sur Potter et sa bande d'amis. À croire que s'être battu au Ministère et avoir fait enfermer quelques Mangemorts était un exploit hors du commun.

\- Racontez-nous donc cela ! Continua-t-il.

Blaise vit la rousse et le brun échanger une grimace.

\- Euh professeur, je crois que parler de cela n'est pas...comment dire...ce n'est pas ce dont nous souhaiterions parler...expliqua la rousse en jetant à coup d'oeil à Harry.

\- Oh, oh ! Oui tout à fait, je comprends !

Le métisse leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois Saint-Potter était sous les feux des projecteurs. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas parler de _cela._ Ce cher Harry avait perdu son parrain, Sirius Black, pendant l'affrontement. Il avait été tué par Bellatrix, sa propre cousine et accessoirement la tante de Drago. Blaise savait par expérience que Bellatrix était complètement folle. Il ne l'avait jamais croisé mais connaissait certains récits et certains crimes commis par elle, comme par exemple la fois où elle avait torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents de Neville. Lancer un Impardonnable sur son cousin était donc quelque chose d'anodin pour elle. Blaise secoua la tête et sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui. La connaissant il savait qu'elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour Harry et pour Neville car elle connaissait également la réputation de Bellatrix et ne pouvait rester de marbre face à de tels évènements. La brune était une de ses amies proches et bien que sa maison soit Serpentard, son caractère n'était pas aussi obtus que celui de certains de leurs condisciples, au contraire, elle aimait laisser le bénéfice du doute aux autres et préférait ne jamais juger sur l'apparence.

\- Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce repas ? Demanda Slughorn, dans une vaine tentative de changer de sujet.

Blaise et Hermione retournèrent d'un pas rapide vers leurs amis. Cette réunion s'était assez mal terminée. Slughorn n'avait pas réussi à dissiper le malaise qu'il avait créé en parlant des évènements de la fin d'année scolaire et il avait bredouillé des phrases sans sens. En arrivant dans leur compartiment, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Poudlard et que l'heure était venue de passer leurs robes de sorciers. Drago et Pansy les regardèrent, attendant leur réaction.

\- J'espère ne plus être invité...dit simplement le métisse en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- C'était si nul que cela ? demande Pansy, qui évitait toujours de regarder Hermione.

\- Slughorn est un morse qui ne sait pas comment faire pour assouvir sa soif de ragots...Il nous a tous invité dans l'espoir de nous faire parler de certains de nos parents qu'il juge importants dans la communauté magique...

Drago fronça les sourcils et se redressa – il était allongé sur les genoux de Pansy.

\- Et il ne m'invite pas ?

\- Crois-moi, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce que pourrait dire Potter que par ce que ton père a fait...à mon avis la famille Malefoy n'est plus dans ses petits papiers...

Le ton de Blaise était cassant. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Drago se sentait toujours supérieur aux autres et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait recevoir de l'intérêt.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait d'important dans la communauté magique ? Lança-t-il d'un ton railleur en retrouvant sa place d'origine.

Blaise haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il se le demandait bien...Slughorn avait mentionné sa mère et sa beauté mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial.

\- Ma mère semble intéresser Slughorn. C'est tout.

Drago ne répondit pas et fixa le filet à bagages au-dessus d'eux. Il fronça, à nouveau, les sourcils en se disant que la valise de Pansy n'avait plus la même place qu'à leur arrivée. Il se releva.

\- De toute façon, Slughorn t'inviteras sûrement une nouvelle fois...ce qui me sera bien utile...Potter ira aussi là-bas et il sera de ce fait bien occupé. Le connaissant il ne voudra pas décevoir un professeur...

Hermione comprit rapidement la déduction de son ami.

\- Tu veux dire que comme Potter sera occupé, tu auras le champ libre pour faire ce que tu as à faire...

Le blond acquiesa.

\- De plus, Pansy est préfète-en-Chef, elle pourra m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière se lova contre le blond.

\- Évidemment.

Hermione serra le poing et détourna le regard. Elle détestait l'attitude de la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se comporter comme une sangsue ? Blaise de son côté se dit qu'encore une fois, Drago manipulait son petit monde.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, j'arrive...lança Drago à ses amis lorsque le train s'arrêta peu de temps après.

Les trois amis se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien et sortirent du compartiment. Le blond en ferma la porte, baissa le rideau et se retourna vers la place qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Dès que Blaise et Hermione étaient revenus il avait senti que quelque chose clochait : la valise de Pansy avait changé de place, des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre dans le filet à bagages, la sensation d'être épié…oui quelque chose clochait.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa baguette vers le filet.

Un bruit sourd retentit et il eut un rictus moqueur en voyant le corps pétrifié de son ennemi.

\- Potter, Potter, dit-il en enlevant ce qui le recouvrait, à l'évidence une cape d'invisibilité. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas espionner les gens ? Ah non, elle est morte avant d'avoir pu le faire...Sache Potter, que je n'apprécie guère que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires...Personne ne te trouveras ici.

Avant de remettre la cape sur lui, Drago écrasa le nez du Survivant.

\- Pour mon père. Et bon retour à Londres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous plaira. Je n'ai pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui donc je réponds juste aux reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos retours !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **jade : Oui Pansy est très agaçante, et ce n'est pas fini, la preuve dans ce chapitre mais je l'aime bien comme ça ma Pansy ^^**  
 **Pour te répondre, il y aura un peu de romance mais je ne dis pas quel couple. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on gardera le couple Harry/Ginny, car je les aime bien ensemble, pour le reste : surprise ^^**  
 **merci de ta review, a bientôt :)**

* * *

Ron tapait nerveusement du pied. Un signe qui trahissait son impatience. Il se trouvait devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall et attendait que son homologue féminin arrive afin que le professeur puisse leur expliquer les règles à suivre. Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard cet été, lui informant qu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, il avait été agréablement surpris et avait tout de suite deviné que son homologue serait une fille, de Serpentard, et plus précisément Hermione Granger. Pour Ron, c'était logique. Hermione Granger était l'élève la plus douée de leur promotion, et si on enlevait Malefoy et Zabini, qui étaient toujours collés à elle, elle était également sympathique.

Pour faire simple, Ron Weasley appréciait peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire Hermione Granger, mais il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, à part lorsque Harry et ses amis à elle s'envoyaient des piques. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher un peu d'elle afin de la connaître donc il avait commencé à mettre au point un plan dès la réception de sa lettre. Tout d'abord, il ferait connaissance avec elle, sans ses amis Serpentard cela devrait être assez simple, ensuite il s'arrangerait pour la retrouver en dehors de leurs heures de ronde, puis il la ferait rire et finalement ils sortiraient ensemble. Oui, tout était planifié et...

\- Weasley...

Avant de se retourner vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, Ron savait qu'il s'était trompé. La voix de Hermione était douce et mélodieuse. Celle qui venait de dire son nom était méprisante et hautaine.

\- Parkinson, dit-il durement, en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

\- À ce que je vois Dumbledore est toujours aussi fou...

\- Pour t'avoir nommée Préfète-en-Chef ? Oui, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- De nous deux Weasley, celui qui mérite cette place c'est moi.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as payé pour être là ?

\- Parce que j'ai de meilleures notes.

\- Granger aurait dû être à ta place, elle est largement meilleure que toi, dit-il narquois, sachant qu'il touchait un point sensible.

Pansy ne dit rien et passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que Hermione méritait cette place, elle était cent fois plus sérieuse et travailleuse qu'elle mais malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas eu.

\- Tant pis pour elle. Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu parles d'elle ? lança-t-elle afin de se donner une contenance.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais s'abstient de faire une réflexion. C'est à ce moment que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue choisirent de faire leur entrée.

\- Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Weasley, félicitations pour votre nomination. Nous espérons que tout se passera bien. Vous avez pour mission de montrer l'exemple à vos camarades plus jeunes et de les guider dans le château. À la suite de la répartition vous devrez accompagner, au même titre que les préfets, les premières années dans vos dortoirs respectifs et répondre à leurs questions. Vous devrez organiser des rondes plusieurs fois par semaine afin de vous assurer que personne ne soit en dehors des salles communes, énonça le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Oui professeur, dirent ensemble Pansy et Ron.

\- Bien, nous comptons également sur vous pour mettre de côté vos rancœurs personnelles, nous sommes actuellement dans un sombre climat et nous n'avons pas besoin de rajouter à cela de petites querelles entre maisons, suis-je claire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Très claire professeur, répondit le rouquin tandis que Pansy hochait la tête.

\- Parfait, vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre la Grande Salle. Je vais chercher les premières années.

Dans un bruissement de cape elle fit demi-tour, suivit par Rogue qui n'avait pas daigné leur adresser la parole.

\- Alors, on fait comment pour les rondes ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Pansy.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et prit le même chemin que les professeurs.

\- Je confirme, Dumbledore est un vieux fou, murmura-t-il avant de la suivre.

Pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de dix minutes, Ginny lança un regard vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry aurait déjà dû faire son apparition. Elle l'avait attendue une fois descendue du Poudlard Express mais ne l'avait pas vu. Luna aussi était absente et elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle était seule et cela l'inquiétait, Ron avait rendez-vous avec son homologue et Dean Thomas, son copain, était en pleine discussion avec Seamus Finnigan.

Son regard se posa encore une fois sur la porte et elle vit Pansy Parkinson entrée sous les regards des autres élèves. Ginny la détestait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette pimbêche se croyait supérieure à tout le monde et elle les insultait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques secondes après, Ron fit son apparition et la tête qu'il faisait, confirma ce que la rousse avait soupçonné en arrivant. Hermione Granger n'était pas l'homologue de son frère. Pauvre Ron, tout l'été il avait fait des plans sur la comète. Ginny soupira, elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui et lui remonter le moral. Elle était la seule parmi la fratrie Weasley à avoir deviné que Ron appréciait la brunette.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'installa et se servit une assiette pleine mais remarqua que ses oreilles étaient rouges, signe de son énervement.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Harry ? Demanda-t-elle espérant changer de sujet.

Ce qui marcha car Ron leva la tête de son assiette.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa réunion avec Slughorn.

Ginny grimaça. Ron avait, vu son ton, mal pris le fait de ne pas avoir été invité.

\- Luna aussi est portée disparue…

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes s'ouvrirent – encore une fois et que les deux absents entrèrent, Luna et son air rêveur se dirigea vers la table des aigles après avoir adressé un signe à son amie et Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ron et Ginny.

\- Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama Ginny.

Toute la table des lions se tournèrent vers Harry et son nez cassé.

\- Hé vieux !

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta la rousse.

\- Malefoy...

\- Malefoy ? Il t'a attaqué ?

\- En fait j'ai suivi Blaise après la réunion et je me suis caché avec la cape d'invisibilité...commença-t-il à expliquer à voix basse.

\- Tu les as espionnés ? S'emporta Ginny.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le problème Gin' ! Malefoy cache quelque chose, j'en suis convaincu. Bon je n'ai rien de concret pour le moment mais je suis sûr qu'il prépare un truc !

Harry raconta à ses amis ce qu'il avait entendu. Les trois jeunes regardèrent en même temps vers la table des serpents. Le blond ne paraissait pas très intéressé par ce que ses amis racontaient et son assiette était encore pleine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre Harry...

\- Ginny, on l'a vu cet été sur l'allée des Embrumes et là il compte sur le fait que Parkinson soit préfète-en-Chef et que Slughorn m'invite à ses fêtes pour avoir le champ libre !

La rousse lui fit les gros yeux mais il ne s'aperçut de rien.

\- Si seulement cette Parkinson pouvait refuser son rôle...maugréa Ron.

Sa sœur fit comprendre à Harry de ne faire aucun commentaire, elle lui expliquera plus tard. De toute façon, Ron n'allait faire aucun effort pendant le repas. Ginny le connaissait, elle vivait avec lui 24h/24. Quand il était contrarié, il marmonnait dans son coin et le reste de la famille devait attendre que tout se calme.

\- En tout cas, il a clairement dit qu'il utiliserait tout ça à son avantage. Il va falloir le surveiller !

La rousse opina de la tête. Elle détestait Malefoy presque autant que Parkinson car les deux passaient leur temps à critiquer la famille Weasley. Le surveiller et le prendre sur le fait ne la gênait absolument pas.

Alors que tous les sorciers arrivaient au dessert, Dumbledore se leva et attira l'attention de la Grande Salle.

\- Chers élèves, bonsoir. Tout d'abord bienvenu aux nouveaux, j'espère que cette année se passera aussi bien que les autres...

Il y eut quelques bruits venant de leur table. Dean et Seamus se retenaient de ne pas éclater de rire. Depuis que Harry Potter avait posé un pied à Poudlard, aucune de leurs années scolaires ne s'étaient déroulées correctement. Et l'année dernière avait été l'apogée. L'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage avait tout fait basculer. À tel point que l'Armée de Dumbledore s'était créée, que les jumeaux Weasley avait quitté l'école avec perte et fracas et que la Brigade Inquisitoriale avait été mise en place, pour le plus grand bonheur des Serpentards.

\- Toujours obligés de se faire remarquer ces Gryffondors...

Blaise avait dit cette phrase sur un ton blasé, puis il se tourna vers ses camarades. Pansy les regardait d'un air mauvais et Hermione secouait la tête.

\- Ils ne savent faire que ça...tu te rends compte, _Harry Potter_ est dans leurs rangs ! S'exclama la brune.

\- Drago, tu aurais pu arranger un peu mieux le portrait du balafré, dit tranquillement Pansy en regardant ses ongles.

Le blond ne broncha pas, depuis le début du repas il n'avait pas touché son assiette. L'arrivée de Potter lui avait coupé l'appétit. Et bien qu'il se soit vanté devant ses amis de sa « mission », il avait réalisé qu'elle était bien réelle en descendant des calèches et en voyant son parrain, Severus Rogue. Et cela avait fini de l'achever.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda soudainement Pansy.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Pas faim.

\- Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année à Poudlard, conclut Dumbledore en applaudissant.

Une nuée de mains se levèrent et applaudirent à leur tour. Sauf à la table des Serpentards. Ces derniers avaient toujours refusés de faire comme les autres, et surtout comme les Gryffondors.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda Blaise à Drago qui n'avait pas bougé après le discours.

Le blond sursauta et se leva à son tour.

\- Bon je vous dis bonne nuit, je dois aider les premières années à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, lança Pansy avant de s'éclipser vers les élèves.

Une demi-heure après, Hermione était installée dans son lit. Sa douche était prise, elle lisait un livre de potions, matière dans laquelle elle excellait moins bien que ses amis et qui, par conséquent, nécessitait plus d'attention de sa part. Ses camarades de dortoir, Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis et Daphnée Greengrass, étaient toutes en train de discuter, mettant volontairement Hermione de côté. Cette dernière l'avait directement remarqué en entrant dans la chambre. À la manière dont Daphnée l'avait regardé de haut elle avait compris que l'histoire de la danse avec Drago avait été divulguée et déformée.

\- Salut les filles ! S'exclama Pansy en entrant dans la chambre à la volée.

Daphnée poussa un cri et se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu vas, on ne s'est pas vu au dîner !

\- Et tu étais où là ? Ajouta Tracey.

\- Je sais, j'étais en train de répondre aux questions des premières années vu que je suis Préfète-en-Chef !

Hermione se concentra sur son livre, qui énonçait les propriétés du Sisymbre, un ingrédient utile à la confection du Polynectar. Pansy la narguait. Et elle allait bientôt lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait si elle n'arrêtait pas rapidement.

\- La chance ! C'était ton rêve !

La brune toussa discrètement et les quatre filles se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Un problème ?

\- Si tu considères que s'approprier les rêves des autres est une chance, libre à toi, dit Hermione d'une voix calme sans lever la tête de son livre.

\- Serait-tu jalouse ? Demanda Pansy en prenant sa voix hautaine.

\- Moi ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- La seule jalouse ici Pansy, c'est toi. À croire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal en dansant avec Drago !

\- Parce que fait un sale coup à ton amie ce n'est pas mal ? Lança Tracey.

\- D'où j'ai fait un sale coup ? Drago et moi sommes amis, tout comme lui et Pansy. Si elle voulait _tellement_ danser avec lui elle n'avait qu'à réagir avant !

\- Et comment j'aurais pu alors que tu t'es jetée sur lui ?!

Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Je ne me suis pas jetée sur lui Pansy, c'est toi qui n'a pas été assez rapide. Alors au prochain bal, tu n'auras qu'à le coller, comme tu le fais si bien depuis qu'on a pris le train.

La brune traversa le dortoir, livre sous le bras. Elle s'efforçait de rester calme mais le ton supérieur de son amie lui tapait sur le système.

\- Ah, et autant te prévenir tout de suite. Sache que Drago va se fiancer avec une fille et à mon avis, ce ne sera pas toi.

À son tour, Hermione avait pris un ton supérieur, et avait claqué la porte du dortoir en sortant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5, un chapitre 100% rouge et or !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

À l'autre bout du château l'ambiance était complètement différente. À l'inverse des Serpentards, les élèves de Gryffondors étaient heureux de se retrouver. Et au moment où Hermione claquait la porte de son dortoir, Seamus claquait la porte du sien.

\- Et voilà le ravitaillement !

Il déposa sur son lit un plateau où cinq verres et un pichet reposaient.

\- Jus de citrouille pour tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Chacun prit un verre et Ron, qui s'était remis – pour l'instant – de sa déception, sortit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles de sa valise. Neville avait déjà sorti des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu et de son côté Dean s'était assuré que leur dortoir soit insonorisé. Le but n'était pas de réveiller les autres élèves et de se faire enlever des points dès le premier soir de la rentrée.

\- A la vôtre !

Harry cogna son verre contre ceux de ses amis et avala d'une traite son contenu. Il avait senti leurs regards pendant le repas et savait que les questions n'allaient pas tarder.

\- Bon et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Seamus.

Le brun regarda son reflet dans la vitre du dortoir, son nez avait été réparé par Madame Pomfresh et rien, à part les souvenirs des uns et des autres, ne pouvait prouver que Malefoy lui avait cassé.

\- Rien de spécial. Je l'ai suivi, il n'a pas apprécié, il m'a petrifié et frappé, répondit Harry d'une voix sèche, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cet évènement. Il avait voulu faire le malin avec le blond et s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Le roux prit un dragée en faisant du bruit, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Neville comprit le message et en profita pour s'exclamer :

\- Fais attention Ron, j'en ai pris un au goût de piment l'autre jour, je peux te dire que j'avais la gorge en feu ! Ma grand-mère n'avait pas compris au début et elle m'a vu courir dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre d'eau – évidemment je ne pouvais pas faire de magie puisque je n'ai pas encore l'âge – pour me rafraîchir et puis finalement elle m'a lancé un sort pour me calmer !

Le roux lui fit un grand sourire, content que sa diversion ait fonctionné car les membres du dortoir étaient maintenant en train de rire, imaginant la scène. Harry le remercia silencieusement, Neville était un excellent ami, il avait été à ses côtés l'année dernière lors de la Bataille au Ministère et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Après tout, Neville Longdubat avait vécu d'horribles évènements comme Harry, le retour de Bellatrix, celle qui avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie, la bataille l'été dernier était le dernier en date ...ils se comprenaient.

\- Bon et sinon, on est bel et bien débarrassés de la vieille Ombrage ! Lança Seamus.

\- Hallelujah, répondit Dean, confortablement installé sur le lit de Ron.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ajouta ce dernier. Franchement, elle était tenace !

\- Même après ce que les jumeaux ont fait ! À sa place, je serai partie et vite.

Harry toucha inconsciemment le dos de sa main où les reliefs de sa cicatrice étaient encore présents. Cette Ombrage était une vraie plaie et il aurait adoré lui faire manger ses assiettes roses décorées de chats.

\- Je suis épuisé ! S'exclama Ron au bout d'un moment, voyant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait que son ami était perturbé par la mort de Sirius, lui-même avait fait des cauchemars cet été.

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Ajouta Neville.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent et comprirent le message.

\- Aller au lit ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Chacun s'installa dans son lit et prit soin de fermer les rideaux après s'être lancé un « bonne nuit » retentissant.

Trois heures plus tard Harry se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant et agité. Il venait encore une fois de rêver de la mort de Sirius. Encore une fois il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, et cela lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su résister à Voldemort. Doucement il se redressa et quitta son lit. Mis à part les ronflements de Ron, auxquels il était habitué depuis six ans, pas un bruit ne venait déranger le dortoir. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Neville dormait la tête au pied, bouche ouverte. Un sourire vient se former sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que grâce à eux, il arriverait à se remettre de la mort de son parrain. Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à la salle commune et frissonna. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi correctement ? Sans être obligé de se lever, de se changer les idées, sans avoir des images de morts dans la tête ? Il ne savait plus, il avait arrêté de compter. Le seul point positif à l'année dernière était que le ministère le croyait enfin quand il disait que Voldemort était de retour. Si on pouvait appeler cela un point positif.

Une fois dans la salle commune il ralluma le feu de la cheminée et s'installa devant, jambes croisés. Il se rappelait encore la fois où Sirius était apparu devant lui pour lui parler.

\- Harry ?

Le survivant sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Ginny, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre derrière lui.

\- Ginny ?

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, il avait passé une partie de l'été chez les Weasley et elle l'avait entendu faire les cent pas plusieurs fois.

\- Comme toi non ?

\- Oui, je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, consciente que ses histoires étaient moins importantes que les siennes.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Désolée...

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...je...il inspira, je m'en veux Ginny, tellement. Il est mort à cause de moi, jamais je n'aurais dû aller là-bas, jamais je n'aurais dû vous emmener ! Dit-il sans lâcher le feu des yeux.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, Sirius n'est pas mort à cause de toi. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a lancé le sort, pas toi, dit Ginny d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Oui, mais si je ne serais pas aussi faible, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu s'introduire dans mon esprit et me faire croire que Sirius était là-bas !

\- Il aurait trouvé un moyen de le faire tôt ou tard ! Harry, Voldemort connait ta plus grande faiblesse...

Le brun la regarda, interrogatif, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était présente quand Sirius avait reçu le sort en pleine poitrine, c'était une image qui la marquera à jamais, et surtout elle savait ce que l'homme représentait pour Harry.

\- Tu t'occupes trop des autres. Il sait que tu serais prêt à risquer ta vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Alors je dois arrêter de m'occuper de vous et faire cavalier seul ? lança-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

\- Non, tu sais très bien qu'on ne te laissera pas seul !

Elle fit une pause, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu dois accepter les risques, comme nous les acceptons.

Après une petite hésitation elle passa son bras autour des épaules du brun. Il posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et aucun d'eux ne parla. Le cœur de Ginny battait à cent à l'heure. Depuis toute petite elle avait le béguin pour Harry et il ne faisait que grandir.

\- Merci Ginny. Tu es vraiment formidable.

\- Toi aussi Harry.

La rousse sourit, des papillons dans le ventre, en espérant que Harry ne remarque pas son état. De son côté le brun était bien trop perturbé pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut une bonne heure plus tard que les deux amis se séparèrent et remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs afin de dormir le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Ginny le regarda monter en direction de sa chambre un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Harry était têtu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux autres et d'essayer de les protéger. Parfois elle aimerait qu'il se décharge sur les autres et surtout qu'il remarque qu'elle était là pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Cenoura**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avant tout le monde et de mauvaise humeur. Quand elle était rentrée dans son dortoir la veille, après la petite altercation avec Pansy, elle avait espéré retrouver les filles endormies. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tracey qui avait préparé de quoi faire la fête. Hermione avait donc très mal dormi, isolée derrière ses maigres rideaux verts, coussin sur la tête, à deux doigts de lancer le sortilège _Silencio_ sur ses camarades.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et grimpa dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et en s'enroulant dans la serviette elle se sentit d'attaque pour affronter les dragons qui partageaient sa chambre. Quinze minutes plus tard elle sortit de la pièce, légèrement maquillée, elle avait relevé deux mèches de ses cheveux, toujours autant emmêlés, et les avaient attachés avec deux barrettes noires. Tracey, Millicent, Pansy et Daphnée dormaient toujours et Hermione prit ses affaires de cours et quitta le dortoir en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour un premier jour de cours puisque quasiment toutes les tables étaient désertes, à l'exception de celle des Serdaigles qui mettaient toujours un point d'honneur à être de parfaits petits élèves. Certains jours elle se disait que sa soif d'apprendre aurait pu l'envoyer à Serdaigle mais elle appréciait trop sa maison pour regretter de ne pas avoir été répartie ailleurs. Elle s'installa et les plats du petit-déjeuner se matérialisèrent devant elle. Cuillère dans une main, livre de potions – qu'elle n'avait pas fini la veille – dans l'autre, elle déjeuna. En paix. Enfin, presque.

\- Tiens tiens Granger…

\- Pucey, dit-elle simplement sans lever la tête de son livre.

\- Déjà en train de réviser ?

\- Déjà en train de m'importuner ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Du calme, je viens juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner et comme on est peu de la maison à être réveillé je me suis dit que j'allais venir te saluer et te souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment aimable à toi, dit-elle en fermant son livre – qu'elle n'arriverait décidément jamais à finir. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

\- Excellentes, et toi ? Répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et lui sourit, comme l'éducation de son statut lui avait enseigné.

\- Parfaites aussi.

Hermione lança un regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle en cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait la sauver d'Adrian. Depuis sa première année, elle le trouvait trop bizarre. Il était arrogant de surcroît et était toujours entouré d'élèves plus âgés qui défendaient sans aucune honte les idées véhiculées par les Sang-Purs. En règle générale elle parvenait à l'éviter car elle ne le supportait pas mais ce matin elle n'avait pas fait attention, encore trop contrariée par son altercation avec Pansy. Et il beaucoup trop aimable aujourd'hui pour que ce soit normal. Mais à part Théodore Nott et deux autres élèves dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, personne ne semblait pouvoir être son alibi.

\- Alors tu as choisi quelles matières pour cette année ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas voir l'air irrité de la jeune fille.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, résignée.

\- Comme j'ai eu de très bonnes notes de partout je n'avais que l'embarras du choix, mais j'ai choisi la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Potions, la Défense contre les forces du mal et la Botanique. Et toi ?

\- Félicitations, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir d'aussi bonnes notes que toi. J'ai pris les Potions, la Défense contre les forces du Mal, les Sortilèges, la Botanique et l'Histoire de la Magie.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en entendant la dernière matière qu'avait choisi Adrian.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une assez bonne note en Métamorphose pour choisir cette matière, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi dire et à vrai dire elle n'avait aucune envie de trouver un sujet pour relancer la conversation. Elle baissa le regard sur son livre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un petit _plop_ se fit entendre et les deux Serpentards virent leur emploi du temps apparaître.

\- Quand on parle du loup !

Hermione sourit et attrapa le sien, impatiente de savoir par quoi elle allait commencer. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était deux heures de potions qui l'attendaient.

\- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai été content de te parler. On se voit en potions.

\- C'est ça oui.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement quand elle le vit partir puis repoussa son assiette, n'ayant plus faim. En relevant la tête elle vit Blaise arrivé et eut un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Enfin une tête amicale !

\- Salut !

\- Salut ! Dit-moi, c'était bien Pucey qui était avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place près d'elle.

\- Ouais, il est resté avec moi, soit disant parce qu'on était les seuls Serpentards debout...je l'aime pas du tout ce mec ! Avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- T'inquiètes, je suis là maintenant !

\- Super Blaise à la rescousse ! Bien dormi sinon ?

\- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Pansy m'a fait le coup de monter les filles du dortoir contre moi à cause de cet été ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça !

\- Jalousie.

\- Mais elle sait que Drago est juste un ami pour moi, et depuis le début on est au courant que c'est chasse gardée !

\- Oui mais elle n'a jamais réussi à aller plus loin, elle l'a toujours supplié de danser avec elle alors que là c'est lui qui est venu te chercher !

\- M'ouais...Sinon j'ai eu mon emploi du temps, on commence par deux heures de potion.

\- Okay.

\- Bon Blaise, je vais aller écrire une lettre à mes parents, on se rejoint en potions tout à l'heure ?

\- Pas de soucis !

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et se leva, livre en main. Elle traversa la Grande Salle, qui commençait à se remplir, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Pansy. Hermione eut un sursaut mais reprit vite une contenance et la contourna non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

 _Chers parents,_

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard et ici tout va bien. J'espère que pour vous tout va bien aussi. Les cours commencent dans une vingtaine de minutes et j'ai deux heures de potions. J'ai bien relu mon livre de cours mais j'ai quand même le trac. Les potions n'ont jamais été une matière dans laquelle j'excelle._

 _Le temps ici est plutôt maussade, il fait gris et je pense bientôt ressortir mon écharpe vu la fraicheur des températures !_

 _Je vous écrirai une lettre le week-end prochain._

 _Je vous embrasse. Faites également un gros bisou à Drew, en espérant qu'il se porte bien._

 _Hermione._

La brune accrocha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et la regarda s'envoler. En écrivant sa lettre, bien maigre au passage, elle avait compris. Compris que sa rentrée s'était mal passée, que pour la première fois en six ans tout avait changé. Bien sûr elle savait que Pansy reviendrai vers elle, mais savoir qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir depuis autant de temps la désolait. Pansy n'avait jamais montré cette partie d'elle-même, rancunière et hautaine, ou du moins pas envers elle. Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle détestait ce temps gris, pluvieux, maussade. Les nuages étaient bas et on avait toujours l'impression qu'un orage allait éclater. Le temps reflétait uniquement le climat actuel. Elle était au courant des disparitions, des meurtres. Elle savait très bien ce qui se tramait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Elle se demandait juste quand est-ce qu'il allait lancer son assaut afin de ne pas toujours avoir la boule au ventre en attendant le moment fatidique.

\- Bon il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille...murmura-t-elle pour elle-même au bout d'un moment.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les cachots elle retrouva Blaise et Drago. Pansy ne suivait pas ce cours, selon Blaise, elle n'avait pas obtenu les notes adéquates. La brune sourit, contente enfin de ne pas avoir à subir le regard noir de son amie.

\- Entrez, entrez ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn en ouvrant la porte.

Blaise se crispa en passant devant lui, espérant qu'il ne lui fasse aucun commentaire sur sa mère. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. L'effectif de la classe était réduit. Du côté des Serpentard il y avait eux trois plus Adrian, Crabbe et Goyle. Du côté des Gryffondor, Potter, Weasley , Longdubat, Finnigan et Brown.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, bienvenue à votre premier cours de potions de l'année, je vais vous laisser prendre place devant un chaudron et je vous expliquerai le déroulement de la séance. Oui monsieur Potter ?

Harry s'avança vers le professeur, l'air gêné.

\- Professeur, je n'ai pas de livre de potions car je ne pensais pas suivre ce cours, comme c'était le professeur Rogue qui enseignait les potions habituellement...

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien, je vais vous en prêter un ! Suivez-moi !

Les deux disparurent dans la pièce attenante à celle où ils étaient. Sûrement l'habituelle salle où Rogue faisait ses cours avant.

\- Toujours obligé de se faire remarquer ce Potter, siffla Drago dès qu'ils furent hors de leur champ de vision.

\- Toujours. À croire qu'il fait exprès.

Hermione le regarda, sourcil relevé.

\- Il fait exprès. Pauvre petit Potter, lança-t-elle.

\- Et bien Hermione tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?

\- Pucey est venu lui parler au petit-déjeuner, expliqua le métisse.

\- Blaise !

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu ? Demanda Drago.

\- Soit disant parce qu'on était les deux seuls serpentard debout !

Drago se retourna vers Adrian, qui semblait plongé dans son manuel de potions.

\- Il ne me plait pas du tout...

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Hermione se retourna à son tour et l'observa. Adrian était un Sang-pur, grand, brun, yeux bleus, il semblait être le gendre parfait pour une mère si on oubliait sa passion pour la magie noire, que seuls les Serpentards connaissaient. De temps en temps il venait parler à Hermione ou Pansy, mais jamais il n'avait adressé la parole à Drago ou à Blaise, ce qui le rendait encore plus bizarre.

\- Bon nous allons commencer, dit le professeur en revenant.

La jeune fille suivit Harry des yeux en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le traitait différemment. Puis elle croisa les yeux de son ami, Ron, qui la regardait aussi. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire et elle fut tellement choquée par cela qu'elle tourna la tête à une telle vitesse qu'elle failli se la dévisser.

\- La potion d'aujourd'hui sera celle du philtre de Mort Vivante, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer quelles sont ses propriétés ?

La main de Hermione fut la plus rapide, et la seule à se lever.

\- Oui miss Granger...

\- Le philtre du Mort Vivante ou Goutte du Mort Vivant est une potion somnifère.

\- Bravo ! Je vous donne 10 points en plus ! C'est exactement cela. Vous allez tous faire cette potion et pour vous motiver j'ai un petit cadeau pour le vainqueur.

La curiosité de Drago était piquée au vif. Slughorn sorti de sa cape un petit flacon où un liquide or se voyait.

\- Du Felix Felicis ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione.

\- Exactement ! Pouvez-vous me donner les propriétés de cette potion ?

\- Le Felix Felicis permet de couronner de succès tout ce que fait celui qui la boit. Elle provoque une sensation enivrante et on a l'impression qu'on peut absolument tout faire et réussir. Cependant en trop grande quantité elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi. Elle est aussi hautement toxique.

\- Excellent !

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il lui fallait ce flacon. Absolument. C'était sa seule chance de réussir. Malheureusement, le blond avait entendu le murmure d'excitation qui avait parcouru la salle de classe. Blaise lui lança un coup d'œil. Malgré son air indéchiffrable, celui que Drago arborait en permanence, il avait remarqué le redressement quasi imperceptible du corps de son corps lorsque Slughorn avait montré le flacon couleur or.

\- Au travail ! S'exclama le professeur.

Chaque élève s'empressa d'ouvrir son manuel afin d'avoir la liste des ingrédients sous les yeux.

\- Hé, tu veux l'avoir ? Murmura-t-il à son ami.

\- A ton avis ? Répondit-il de la même manière.

Le métisse se pencha vers Hermione, qui avait pris place de l'autre côté de la table, là où trônait un troisième chaudron.

\- Dit Hermione, si on faisait un petit challenge ?

La concernée leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Du genre ?

\- Concours de la meilleure potion ?

\- Intéressant...C'est parti ?

Blaise afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvaient les ingrédients. Hermione le suivit, amusée, puis se tourna vers Drago.

\- C'est vraiment ton meilleur ami...

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Eh oui Drago, j'ai des oreilles partout ! Je te prends des ingrédients ?

\- C'est si gentiment proposé !

\- A ton service !

Elle fit une petite révérence et rejoint son ami.

Au fond de la salle, Ron observait l'échange entre la brune et le blond d'un air mauvais.

\- Ils s'entendent trop bien...maugréa-t-il.

\- Dit Ron, tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention ?

\- Hein ? Oh, euh, désolé Harry !

Le rouquin ramassa une des fèves nécessaires à la préparation de la potion.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à les couper alors qu'il faut les écraser ? Demanda le brun en regardant son manuel.

\- Hein ? Répéta Ron.

\- Sur le livre, c'est écrit qu'il faut les écraser, c'est plus simple, précisa Harry.

\- Fais voir !

Harry passa son livre à Ron qui put lire les annotations ajoutées à la main. Le passage concernant les fèves avait été barré et on pouvait lire « _il est préférable d'écraser les fèves avec le côté du couteau avant de les couper_ ».

\- A qui était ce livre ?

\- Aucune idée, c'était le dernier dans la réserve de Slughorn...

\- Il appartenait au « Prince de Sang-Mêlé »...bizarre...lut Ron sur la première page.

\- Je vais suivre ces conseils, je verrai bien !

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et commença à lire la recette de la potion.

\- Et au passage Ron, tu devrais éviter de la regarder comme ça...

\- De qui tu parles ? Demanda le roux en se redressant.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, dit-il en se concentrant sur la recette.

Malheureusement Harry ne le connaissait que trop bien et voyait l'air détaché qu'il prenait.

\- Aller, concentrons-nous, nous avons une potion à préparer !

Vingt minutes plus tard tous les élèves étaient entièrement concentrés sur leur potion, qui avançait plus ou moins vite selon les niveaux de chacun. Du côté des Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en mauvaise posture, leurs potions avaient pris une étrange couleur rougeâtre, tandis que celles de Drago, Blaise et Hermione avançaient rapidement, malgré le retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause des fèves. Couper les fèves leur avait causé quelques soucis, comme pour tous les autres élèves. Peu de temps après le début de la préparation, il fallait ajouter les fèves coupées en deux, sauf que ces fèves étaient impossibles à couper, il fallait les écraser pour pouvoir ensuite les couper en deux. Mais à part Harry et Ron, aucun autre élève ne le savait et les deux amis avaient pu assister à tout un manège où les élèves essayaient de rattraper les fèves qui s'échappaient dès qu'ils essayaient de les couper. Des mèches de cheveux de la brune s'échappaient de ses pinces et elle avait les joues rougies.

\- C'est très bien monsieur Potter, dit Slughorn en passant près du jeune homme qui sourit maladroitement.

Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Encore et toujours Potter.

\- Il vous reste un quart d'heure pour finir cette potion !

Les trois amis mirent les bouchées doubles. Pour Hermione c'était une question de fierté. Elle était la meilleure élève et Drago le meilleur en potions. Jamais Potter n'avait reçu d'éloges du professeur responsable de ce cours, ça n'allait pas commencer.

\- Bravo monsieur Potter ! S'exclama Slughorn un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il lui tendit la petite fiole couleur or contenant le Felix Felicis. Le brun souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Drago avait le visage fermé et que Blaise ne se gênait pas pour fusiller du regard le Survivant. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- C'est pas normal, murmura-t-elle. Pas normal du tout.

\- Je vous dis à demain ! Bonne journée !

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle. Drago n'attendit pas ses amis et s'empressa de quitter les cachots.

\- Drago fait la gueule, Blaise.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute si soudainement Potter a décidé d'avoir des dons exceptionnels pour les potions !

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Que justement cette capacité à faire des potions lui arrive ?

\- Ouais. Moi je trouve que ce mec a beaucoup trop de chance quand il s'agit de certains professeurs !

La brune approuva.

\- On se voit au déjeuner !

\- A tout à l'heure, bon cours !

Hermione lui fit signe de la main tout en se promettant qu'elle découvrirait comment Potter avait fait pour réussir cette potion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, cela fais un moment que je n'ai pas posté et je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de mon chapitre mais le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Pansy regardait ses feuilles de thé depuis plusieurs minutes sans sourciller et sans parvenir à en tirer la moindre idée. Elle entendait les bruits de pas de son professeur de divination, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Le déjeuner l'avait perturbé. La mine maussade de Blaise, le silence de Hermione et surtout l'absence de Drago. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait vu depuis le cours de potions. Et aucun d'eux n'avait voulu lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant ce cours. Bien évidemment elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Hermione mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé était éloquent. Passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns elle redressa la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Peu d'élèves avaient choisi la divination comme option pour leur sixième année d'étude et ils étaient tous concentrés, le nez dans leur tasse de thé ou dans leur manuel cherchant une explication à ce qu'ils voyaient. Daphnée et Tracey partageaient la même table qu'elle. Tracey écrivait déjà ses idées sur son parchemin pendant que Daphnée plissait les yeux au-dessus de sa tasse. La brune soupira et reporta son regard sur le fond de sa tasse. Sans succès. Rien ne venait aujourd'hui. Une seule chose occupait ses pensées : Drago. Son absence. Si seulement elle n'était pas en froid avec Hermione elle aurait pu lui en parler. Mais elle avait déclenché les hostilités et elle savait que son amie ne viendrait pas s'excuser pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite, selon elle. D'un côté elle savait que Hermione avait raison. Drago serait fiancé, et ce ne serait pas avec elle. Mais d'un autre, Hermione le savait aussi et elle savait que Pansy adorait Drago, peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne le fallait, alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé de danser avec lui à cette réception ?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. Décidément cette année commençait vraiment mal. Entre la menace qui planait sur le monde sorcier et ces histoires avec ses amis, tout n'allait pas très bien dans sa vie. Cette première journée de cours n'était pas un désastre mais presque.

\- Hé Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Daphnée au bout d'un moment.

La jolie brune sursauta.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demande ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées...

Tracey redressa la tête et lança un regard à son amie.

\- Non rien, je...j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer...

Daphnée fronça les sourcils et posa sa tasse.

\- Explique-nous...

\- C'est la pire première journée de cours depuis mon arrivée ici...

\- Hermione est venue te parler ? demanda Tracey en posant sa plume.

Les jeunes filles parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Trelawney.

\- Quoi ? Non, Hermione est persuadée de n'avoir rien fait de mal, jamais elle ne viendra de son plein gré s'excuser ! Non, c'est que tout a _changé_...vous comprenez, avoua-t-elle.

Tracey entrouvrit la bouche et Daphnée reprit sa tasse sans un mot pour replonger dans le travail. Pansy passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et reporta son regard sur ses feuilles de thé. Elle n'en voulait pas à ses amies, elle-même ne savait pas comment appréhender ce changement et n'osait pas en parler à voix haute de peur de rendre les choses réelles. La brune releva à nouveau la tête et posa définitivement sa tasse sur la table devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de ses feuilles de thé aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard elle entrait dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Daphnée et Tracey. Aucune des trois filles n'avaient reparlé du moment d'égarement de Pansy. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Drago assis à table, ses livres éparpillés devant lui, comme si de rien était.

\- Salut ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Salut Pansy, alors ton cours de divination ?

Blaise savait que Hermione ne lui répondrai pas, tout comme Drago qui était toujours perturbé depuis le cours de potion, alors il décida de prendre les devants.

\- Oh, répondit-elle avec un geste de la main, ça a été. Et vous ?

Son regard se posa sur le blond qui ne mangeait pas.

\- Ça a été aussi, éluda-t-il. Longdubat est toujours aussi nul en cours.

\- Blaise ! Lança Hermione. Il n'est pas si nul que ça en botanique...

En vérité, Neville Longdubat bluffait Hermione à chaque cours de botanique. La brune n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait briller dans ce cours et être un véritable boulet en dehors.

\- Je trouve même que depuis l'été dernier il a commencé à changer...

\- C'est la bataille du ministère...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes nos conversations tournent autour de Potter, ses amis et ses exploits ? Demanda soudainement Drago en se redressant.

Pansy se figea, tout comme Hermione et Blaise. Certains élèves de Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard en coin. Drago avait légèrement élevé la voix, assez pour surprendre les élèves mais pas trop pour se faire entendre par trop de personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours de potions Drago ? Demanda Pansy fermement, persuadée que le soudain éclat de voix de son ami était dû à ce cours.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde Pansy, dit-il durement.

\- Drago, on sait tous les quatre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! répliqua la brune.

Le blond la regarda, un éclair d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux mais il disparut rapidement pour laisser place à de la fermeté. Pansy ne lui répondait jamais de cette manière en temps normal.

\- Écoute Pansy, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours me regarde moi et moi seul. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous mêler de mes affaires. Et si toi, Hermione ou Blaise ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je reste à l'écart de vos questions.

\- Mais, Drago…commença la brune.

\- Très bien.

Le blond rassembla ses affaires lentement.

\- Drago, mec, soit un peu sérieux, tu ne peux pas t'isoler et ne rien nous dire…

\- Blaise a raison, il faut que tu nous parles.

Mais Drago ne les écoutait pas. Il leur tourna le dos sans même leur lancer un regard.

\- Et vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Malefoy ?

\- Harry, occupe-toi de tes devoirs, ce n'est que le premier jour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre du retard, lui dit doucement Ginny.

\- Oui oui je sais, mais Malefoy vient de planter ses amis.

Ron leva la tête de son parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui semblait contrariée et en grande conversation avec ses amis.

\- Il est bizarre depuis le cours de Slughorn.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause du Felix Felicis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Sûrement, il voulait peut-être l'utiliser pour sa mission.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry, rien ne prouve qu'il a une « mission ».

\- Ah oui ? Et la conversation que j'ai entendue dans le Poudlard Express ?

\- Tu sais très bien que Malefoy aime se pavaner, il a sûrement voulu se vanter de quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu devrais plutôt penser à la manière dont tu vas utiliser le Felix ! À ta place je l'utiliserai pour les examens, ou un match de Quidditch…

\- Ron, c'est interdit d'utiliser une potion pour un examen ou un match !

\- Oui, enfin bon, on peut très bien rêver, bougonna le roux en croisant les bras.

Ginny secoua la tête et se replongea dans son livre. Harry de son côté reprit sa plume mais n'écrivit rien. Il était sûr et certain que Malefoy manigançait quelque chose et se promit de trouver la raison.

De leur côté les Serpentards avaient pris la décision de ne plus questionner leur ami sur ce qui le tracassait. Cependant ils avaient également décidés de le surveiller du coin de l'œil et de faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise. Si c'était réellement Voldemort qui lui avait donné une mission, ils n'étaient même pas en mesure d'imaginer ce qu'il devait accomplir.


End file.
